Story of The Flirt
by Dr-J33
Summary: Maehara has hit on nearly every girl in Class E, and each of them rejected him. See how these failed exploits went as Maehara attempts to court the girls of 3-E
1. Prolouge

Maehara and Isogai walked side by side towards the Class E building.

"Can't believe we're in the E class." Said Isogai. "It's going to be a long year."

"Oh lighten up man." Said Maehara. "Look at the positives!"

"And what positives would those be?"

"The girls man, think about all the new girls we'll be meeting!"

"Of course you'd bring that up." Said Isogai. "I'm sure they're familiar with your track record Maehara."

"Theres a whole year ahead of us." Said Maehara as they entered the building. "Anything could happen."

"If you say so..."

They reached the classroom and looked inside. The only person in the room was a short blue haired student with a ponytail.

"And theres the first one." Said Maehara.

Maehara approached the bluenette and smirked.

"Hey there."

"H-Hi..."

"So, how did a cute girl like yourself get into Class E?" Asked Maehara.

The student gave Maehara a look that was equal parts offended and confused.

"..."

"... Sorry did I come on too strong?" Asked Maehara.

"... I'm a boy." Said the student.

"Eh?"

Upon a second glance, Maehara realized that the student before him was in fact a boy.

"Oh... I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, you're not the first person to make that mistake."

Maehara backed away and looked at Isogai.

"... In your defense I thought he was a girl too." Said Isogai.

* * *

 **And so begins a new story, this time we're following Maehara as he asks out every girl in Class E. each chapter focuses on a different girl.**

 **Also I'm still looking for Beta Readers for my Sugino Kanzaki story if anyone is interested. Just PM me if your interested.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this story and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Kanzaki

From his seat Maehara watched Yukiko Kanzaki as she chatted with two of her female classmates.

"Ain't she something Isogai." Said Maehara. "The prettiest girl in class."

"Shes attractive I'll say that much." Said Isogai. "Don't tell me shes going to be your first victim..."

"When you say it like that it sounds like I'm a serial killer." Said Maehara.

"Well you are a self proclaimed ladykiller." Replied Isogai

"I'd picture myself more as an assassin." Said Maehara

"Well I'm not going to stop you from trying." Said Isogai. "But i'm warning you, asking out Kanzaki is like Icarus flying towards the sun."

"I'm sure thats what they said about the first attempt to reach the moon" said Maehara. "And lets remember how that turned out."

"You mean a malfunction that ended with an explosion." Said Isogai.

"... I'll talk to her after class."

"Your funeral..." Said Isogai.

* * *

After class Kanzaki was packing up as Maehara approached her.

"Hey Kanzaki."

"Oh, Maehara was it."

"Yeah, thats me." Said Maehara.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Asked Kanzaki.

"I just wanted to get to know you." Said Maehara. "I'm wondering how a girl like you ended up in class 3E."

"Unfortunately thats personal." Said Kanzaki.

"Thats perfectly fine." Said Maehara. "You wanna hear how I got here?"

"Not really."

"Shot that one down..." Muttered Maehara.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing." Said Maehara. "Say are you feeling thirsty, because I heard of this great little cafe that just-"

"Let me stop you right there." Kanzaki interupted. "I know you're trying to ask me out, you are not the first person to try this."

"You catch on quick." Said Maehara.

"Unfortunately my answer is no." Kanzaki continued. "I'm not looking for a relationship at this time."

Kanzaki picked up her bag and smiled.

"However I will say that wasn't the worst pick up attempt I've heard."

"What was?" Asked Maehara.

"Thats personal too."

With that Kanzaki got up and walked out of the classroom.

"Damn... At least I wasn't the worst."

* * *

"Yeah it didn't go as planned." Said Maehara.

Maehara and Isogai were sitting on a bench outside of the town's batting cages, waiting for the bus to arrive.

"Well at least you're not too hung up on it." Said Isogai.

"I've been rejected before by much finer women." Said Maehara. "Theres plenty of more fish in the sea anyways."

Maehara smirked and crossed his arms.

"Its my own fault anyways, going for the hottest girl in class right off the bat."

"Heh..."

"Whats funny?" Asked Maehara.

"Right off the bat, we're in front of the bating cages." Said Isogai.

"... Anyways, My next target is going to be a bit more average." Said Maehara.

Maehara hot up and walked away while Isogai sighed.

"He'll run out of girls eventually..."

* * *

 **And so it begins. I'm presenting the chapters in order from how I think Maehara would have went, so certain characters won't be featured until later.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Kurahashi

Maehara sat in a tree with Isogai watching as Hinano Kurahashi walked across the athletic field.

"There she is." Said Maehara. "Kurahashi, cute, average, and best of all single."

"I actually think you have a shot with her." Said Isogai. "Not a long term shot but you might get a date out of it."

"I'm liking my odds too Isogai."

"But you should still be prepared for rejection."

"Isogai, pal. What kind of girl would reject a guy like me?"

"Kanzaki." Said Isogai bluntly.

"... That doesn't count."

Maehara climbed down from the tree and walked towards Kurahashi.

* * *

Kurahashi was looking through a bush as Maehara approached.

"Looking for something?" Asked Maehara.

"I'm looking for beetles." Said Kurahashi. "What brings you here?"

"Just looking for some company." Said Maehara. "Need a hand searching for beatles? A lady like you shouldn't be getting her hands dirty."

"Oh sure." Said Kurahashi.

Maehara started looking around for beetles with Kurahashi.

"So do you like bugs?" Asked Maehara .

"Oh I like all living things." Said Kurahashi. "Cats, dogs, bugs, fish, spiders, bears, river otters, you name it chances are I'll like it. Well except for one thing..."

"What would that be?"

"You see theres this one bug that I'm not very fond of..."

"Yeah?"

"Its pretty big, kinda stinks, and its got a big mouth."

Kurahashi stretched out her arms to emphasize how big its mouth was.

"Wow..."

"Its always in heat and they keep following me wherever I go, even if I want to be left alone."

"That sounds awful." Said Maehara

"it is." Said Kurahashi

"So whats it called?" Asked Maehara. "This bug?"

Kurahashi gestured for Maehara to come closer and whispered into his ear.

"It's called a flirt."

Kurahashi ran off giggling to herself, leaving behind a shocked Maehara.

"... Damn."

* * *

"She called you a bug?"

Maehara was in Isogai's home, going over homework together following the failed attempt to court Kurahashi.

"I'll admit it was pretty clever." Said Maehara. "But to think, she turned me down."

"Maybe she heard of your reputation before?" Said Isogai.

"Oh well... On to number three." Said Maehara.

"You have a third one picked already?" Asked Isogai.

Maehara nodded.

"Yes and I'm feeling very good about this one."


	4. Okano

Maehara and Isogai walked to school as Okano Hinata walked by.

"Thats her." Said Maehara.

"Your next victim?" Asked Isogai "Okano?"

Maehara nodded.

"Yeah, shes never had a boyfriend, her social life isn't very lively, and she was in the gymnastics team so her body is going to be nice and fit."

"You sound like you've done your research." Said Isogai.

"Yeah this girl really has my attention." Said Maehara. "Shes is not like the other girls I flirt with I'll say that much."

"Right... Also I'm not going to be able to walk home with you after school." Said Isogai. "I have a class rep meeting today."

"Right, again nice work getting the spot." Said Maehara. "You and that Kataoka girl."

"Thanks." Said Isogai.

The two friends entered the school building together.

* * *

The school day had ended and both Maehara and Okano had cleanup duty.

Maehara was cleaning the chalkboard as Okano swept the floor.

"So... Okano."

"What?"

"How exactly did you end up in this class?" Asked Maehara.

"..."

"If you don't want to tell me thats fine I understnd."

"... I put too much focus into gymnastics" said Okano. "My grades suffered because of it."

Maehara didn't notice but Okano was blushing.

"Oh, that makes sense." Said Maehara. "So how good were you? At gymnastics?"

"Very."

"I see, don't suppose I could get a demonstration." Said Maehara.

"I don't do that." Said Okano. "And what about you? Hows a guy like you end up in 3-E?"

"Oh, I put a bit too much focus on the ladies when I should have been studying." Said Maehara."

Okano rolled her eyes.

"So, do you wanna grab a bite to eat after this?" Asked Maehara. "I'll treat."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"You sure? I know this great sushi place-"

"I don't like sushi." Said Okano. "Or womanizers who think that every girl they meet will instantly want him."

Okano finished sweeping and grabbed her backpack, not noticing that her phone fell out of it as she left.

"Her phone..." Muttered Maehara.

Maehara picked up the phone and ran after Okano, catching up with her outside.

"Hey wait up!" Shouted Maehara.

Maehara grabbed her arm to stop her, not realizing that he made a mistake.

Okano instinctively spun around and kicked Maehara with enough force to send the teen flying into a nearby tree, dropping the phone in the process. Okano noticed the phone and her face reddened. Okano grabbed her phone and ran away as Maehara got to his feet, rubbing the spot where Okano kicked him.

"Yeah shes not into me..." Muttered Maehara.

* * *

Maehara had a bandage on his face as he walked to school with Isogai the next day.

"I didn't think she'd hit me." Said Maehara "She really must not like me."

"It can't be that bad." Said Isogai.

"I've dated and flirted with a number of girls, but none of them ever hit me." Said Maehara.

"You know what'll help you out?" Said Isogai. "Some fast food, Kataoka and I were going to go to the burger place to eat after our class Rep meeting today and you're more than welcome to join."

"Thanks, I might actually have to take you up on tha-"

"Maehara."

The two boys stopped and saw Okano walking towards them, looking guilty.

"I... I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Said Okano

"Hm?"

"I thought you were trying to get touchy with me but... You were just returning my cell phone... I shouldn't have hit you."

"Really its fine." Said Maehara "It didn't leave too noticeable of a mark and you had no idea."

"You forgive me way too easily." Said Okano.

"Its nothing." Said Maehara.

"Say, Okano was it?" Asked Isogai. "Are you doing anything after school?"

"No why?"

"Me, Maehara and a friend were going to this fast food place after school, did you want to join us."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother-"

"No its fine." Said Maehara. "You won't be bothering anyone."

Okano smiled.

"I'll tag along then."

"Great, looking forward to it." Said Maehara.

Isogai and Maehara continued onwards, while Okano stayed behind for a second and blushed before following them.

* * *

 **This chapter was an interesting one to write. Okano likes Maehara in canon and It made me wonder how Maehara's flirt attempt with her went.**

 **Anyways thats for reading and I'll see you next chapter.**


	5. Hayami

In his seat Isogai read the article on his phone over and over again with Kataoka.

"How did this happen?" Muttered Isogai, still shaken.

"The moon...so much of it vanished" added Kataoka. "Who knows how this will affect the sea levels, and there won't be any more eclipses either..."

"Its awful." Muttered Isogai. "My siblings will never get to see another full moon... Maehara isn't it just horrifying about the moon?"

"So I think I'm going to try and pick up Hayami today." Said Maehara.

"Eh?"

There was an awkward silence between the three.

"Maehara most of the moon blew up and thats the most pressing matter on your mind!?" Said Kataoka.

"Oh I got that stuff out of my system this morning." Said Maehara "the moon may be broken but so will my loosing streak."

"... Really?"

Maehara got up.

"Excuse me while I go court the ice queen."

Maehara made his way over to Hayami Rinka's desk, where the orange haired girl was reading the same article on her phone.

"Crazy what happened to the moon right?" Asked Maehara

"Yeah." Replied Hayami

"What do you think caused it?"

"Don't know."

"I think it was global warming."

"That sounds stupid."

"Well if you really think about it-"

"Still stupid..."

"Ya know theres this bakery selling moon pies as tribute to the moon." Said Maehara. "I was thinking of popping on by later, do you want to join-"

"I don't like pie."

"Its not a pie, its like a pastry or something."

"You can stop hitting on me now."

"Eh? What makes you think I'm-"

"You are." Hayami Interupted. "I'm not interested in a romantic relationship at this time, especially not with your reputation."

"So you know."

"I was in a class with two girls that you dated." Said Hayami. "At the same time."

Maehara shrugged.

"Well-"

"Excuse me." A voice Interupted.

Maehara noticed a taller student with black hair, his eyes covered by long black bangs standing by him.

"Could you please move, I'd like to get to my seat and you're in the way."

"Sorry, I'll just be-"

"He was just leaving." Said Hayami.

"But-"

"I'm not saying anything else." Said Hayami.

Maehara admitted defeat and walked away.

"... Was he hitting on you?" Asked the boy.

"I took care of it Chiba." Said Hayami.

Chiba got into his seat and looked around .

"Odd, Yukimura sensei hasn't arrived yet..."

"Yeah, strange..."


	6. Rio

_SIX MONTHS BEFORE ARRIVING IN CLASS 3-E_

Maehara was walking down the street, hand in hand with a girl.

"My home is coming up soon." Said the girl.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then?"

"You bet!"

The girl went off while Maehara sighed in relief.

"Why is Ako always such a handful..." Muttered Maehara. "So what should I do now?"

The youth crossed his arms and tapped his foot as he thought.

"Maybe I'll see if Yuno wants to hang out..."

"Two timing your ladyfriend there?" Asked a voice.

Maehara turned around to see a blonde his age, leaning against a street sign as she looked at him.

"Thats not very gentlemanly of you."

"Have you been following me this entire time?" Asked Maehara. "Because if so, I'm humbled that you choose to stalk me of all people."

The blonde shrugged.

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true." She said. "And they are."

"And what rumors would those be?"

"That Hiroto Maehara is a womanizing cheat."

Maehara sweat nervously as he realized the blonde's intentions.

"Not good..." Thought Maehara " I Gotta stop her... She's kinda cute... Maybe I can turn her to my side with my powers of seduction."

"Lets not get too hasty." Said Maehara "How about I take you out to a nice resturaunt and we can talk this out like adults."

"Oh, Guess Maehara isn't a two timer." The girl said smugly. "He's a triple timer, trying to hook up with three girls."

"H-Hey!"

"Relax tiger." Said the girl. "I ain't gunna tell anyone. And I'm not going to dinner with you either."

"Why am I not attractive or something?" Asked Maehara.

"Oh no you're quite the hunk." Said the girl. "But your personality and your tendencies are a major turn off."

The girl began to walk away.

"Wait! Could I at least get your name!" Said Maehara.

The girl stopped, turned around, and smiled widely at Maehara, hair blowing in the wind.

"No."

And with that she left. Maehara sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well."

* * *

The next time they'd meet would be in Class E, where Maehara learned that the girl's name was Rio Nakamura. True to her word Rio never revealed his cheating to anyone, but that didn't stop the girl he was dating from finding out and exposing Maehara's cheating ways to his classmates.

Rio watched as Maehara was rejected by Hayami. The blonde smiled as he walked by.

"Tough luck." Said Rio

"Oh shut up..."

"If thats how you walk to women then its no wonder everyone rejects you."

"Do you treat everyone so obnoxiously?" Asked Maehara "or do you just hate me?"

"Hey, you're not that special." Said Rio. "Everybody gets this."

Maehara rolled his eyes and continued walking as Rio crossed her arms.

"Well you're no fun."

* * *

 **Fun fact: Back when I first got into Assclass I shipped Maehara and Rio for a very brief period of time, then I learned about Okano's feelings and dropped that ship like a lead weight.**

 **With this story I figured that Maehara had to have interacted with some of his future classmates at least once before entering class E and I went with Rio because I couldn't think of how Maehara flirting with her would work in the present day.**

 **Also I'm thinking of making today a double chapter post, because 1: I want to get to a specific character sooner and 2: Because I can.**


	7. Kayano

**This chapter contains major spoilers for the series. If you haven't read or watched that far, you might want to skip this one.**

Maehara was among the first to notice the new transfer student Kaede Kayano, whose seat was not that far from his own.

"Its perfect." Thought Maehara. "The new girl doesn't know anything about my reputation. I'll be able to work my magic and finally score a date with someone in this class!"

The class had a substitute teacher today who stopped his lesson to glare at Maehara.

"Maehara please pay attention." Said the substitute teacher. "This will be on the test, and god knows you don't want your grades to drop any more than they already have."

"Sorry." Said Maehara.

The substitute teacher sighed.

"Damn E class..."

* * *

Maehara waited for classes to end to make his move.

When he saw Kayano exit the classroom, Maehara followed her out.

"Hey new girl! Hold up!"

Kayano stopped and turned to look at him.

"Oh hey... What was your name again?"

"Maehara" he replied. "So are you finding everything alright here?"

"Yeah, Nagisa gave me the grand tour." Said Kayano. "And everyone else has been friendly and helpful too."

"Thats good." Said Maehara. "Are you new to the area as well or?"

"I'm local." Said Kayano.

"So much for giving her a tour of the area." Thought Maehara

"I should really get going." Said Kayano. "I needed to get groceries on my way home."

"I can help you if you want." Said Maehara.

"No really its fine."

"You sure? I can carry the heavy stuff."

"Honestly I can handle it." Said Kayano

Before Maehara could speak he was cut off.

"Maehara are you bothering the new girl!"

Okano approached the two.

"Sorry if Maehara's being a pain." Said Okano. "He's a notorious flirt."

"I had a feeling that was the case." Said Kayano.

"Damn... Now she knows." Thought Maehara.

"Come on, lets get away from this womanizer." Said Okano.

The gymnast led the new student away from Maehara as the playboy sighed.

"I lose a date and Okano gets a friend." Muttered Maehara. "There goes my afternoon plans...I wonder if Isogai is free this afternoon."

Maehara took out his phone and sent a text to Isogai, not noticing as Kayano secretly shot a dirty look in his direction.

"God that was close." Thought Kayano. "If he kept up with that flirty crap any longer I might have blown my cover and kicked his ass. No matter, I just have to put up with this a little longer... Then revenge will be mine."

* * *

 **So two chapters today, for the reasons listed last chapter and to celebrate the end of the anime (also this one was really short so). The next chapter is one I know alot of people have been waiting for. Thats right, its Hara's chapter!**

 **Its Kataoka.**


	8. Kataoka

Isogai and Maehara sat in a cafe together, as Maehara discussed his failure with Kayano.

"The new girl rejected you too then." Said Isogai.

"Yeah it sucks but I haven't given up yet." Said Maehara "Theres still single girls in this class after all."

Isogai sighed.

"You'll never give up will you?"

"No, and I actually need your help for the next girl."

"Why? Why would you possibly need my help to court one of our classmates?" Asked Isogai. "What role could possibly-"

"I want you to set up a meeting between me and Kataoka.

Isogai suddenly stopped.

"You're setting your sights on Kataoka?"

"Yeah." Said Maehara. "Shes smart, mature, and her figure isn't half bad either."

Isogai clutched his cup of coffee tightly.

"I don't think you should do that."

"Why not?" Asked Maehara.

"She'll just say no."

"Maybe but I won't know unless I try."

Isogai's grip around the cup tightened.

"Maehara please I'm asking you not to."

Maehara raised an eyebrow.

"Isogi you never act like this when I bring up girls." Said Maehara. "It's almost like you don't want me to ask out Kataoka."

Maehara smirked playfully.

"Are you worried I'll take her away from you?" He asked jokingly.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Isogai uncharacteristically.

The cup in Isogai's hands cracked as Maehara looked in shock at his friend.

"... Holy shit you're worried I'll take her."

"... We've been getting along really well." Began Isogai. "She has these qualities about her that... Well I admire them..."

Isogai looked at Maehara dead in the eyes.

"I like her." Said Isogai "alot... So please-"

"Okay." Maehara Interupted "I'll keep my distance."

"Hiroto I'm begging you!" Isogai continued "Don't- Wait what?"

"Hey, Im not the kind of guy to get in the way of my best friend's romantic interests." Said Maehara. "Especially since he's never had an interest in anyone else before, even when girls threw themselves at you."

Maehara smirked.

"Seriously you've all those love letters and never went on a single date, I was beginning to think you played for the other team or something."

"So you won't ask her out?" Asked Isogai.

"She's all yours pal."

"...T-Thank you." Said Isogai. "I really appreciate it."

"No prob. I'll just go after Yada next."

Isogai gave Maehara an unamused look.

"Seriously?"

* * *

Maehara was cleaning the chalkboard as Kataoka approached him.

"Maehara do you have a moment?" Asked Kataoka.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked.

"I noticed that you've been hitting on most of our female classmates."

"I might be..."

"Well I just wanted to-"

"If you're worried about me hitting on you don't." Said Maehara. "You're off limits."

"W-What?"

"I have no intentions of hitting on you." Said Maehara.

"And why is that?" Asked Kataoka. "Am I too masculine or something? A-Am I ugly?"

"No you're a very attractive woman." Said Maehara.

Maehara finished cleaning the chalkboard and smirked.

"But I'm keeping my distance out of respect for a friend."

Maehara left the room, leaving an intrigued Kataoka behind.

"Respect for a friend... Hm..."

* * *

 **Bonus.**

"... Wait playing for the other team?...you thought I was gay?"

"Kinda." Said Maehara. "I mean you never once showed any interest in a girl."

Maehara scratched his chin.

"Although Kataoka is fairly boyish..."

Maehara snapped his fingers in what he saw as a realization.

"I get it! You're into masculine-"

Isogai splashed his coffee onto Maehara's face. The blonde clutch his face in pain as Isogai smiled nonchalantly.

"Check please!"

* * *

 **This is probably my favorite chapter, as well as the reason I even started writing this story.**

 **According to Maehara's profile in the guidebook, Kataoka was the only girl in class E that he had never made a move towards out of respect for a friend.**

 **The next chapter might take a little bit longer to come out because I'm rewriting it. I wasn't too happy with what I originally wrote so I'm redoing half the chapter**.


	9. Yada

FIVE MONTHS BEFORE ARRIVING IN CLASS 3-E

From his seat Maehara watched as Yada chatted with some female classmates.

"Now theres a lady." Said Maehara.

Next to him Isogai rolled his eyes.

"You're going to hit on Yada?"

"Yeah man." said Maehara "I mean the worst she could do is reject me."

"No the worst she could do is hit you."

"Whatever, I'll ask her out tomorrow. You'll see."

* * *

Yada was not in class the next day, or the day after that, she was there the following day but Maehara was out with a cold that day. Any time Maehara could have asked Yada out, something kept the two apart, be it Yada leaving early or not attending school at all or something on Maehara's end. Eventually he gave yup and moved on.

Months later Maehara was pleasantly surprised to find that Yada would once again be his classmate. The only reason he hadn't asked her out earlier was because she had once again been absent a number of days (the reason of such absences was because she had to take care of her sick brother as he would later find out), but soon enough the playboy had finally had his long awaited chance to ask her out.

* * *

It was morning, minutes before class was to begin. It was a special day because Class E was to get a new teacher, but it was also special to Maehara because it was the day he was going to finally ask out Yada.

Maehara approached Yada as she was at her shoe locker, changing into her school shoes.

"Hey Yada."

"Oh, good morning Maehara." Yada greeted back.

"So Yada-"

"If you're going to ask me out the answer is no."

"... Eh?"

The ponytailed brunette smiled.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now, especially one with a history of cheating."

Maehara sighed.

"Alright then... The offer is always open though."

"And I'll always slam it shut."

Maehara walked into the classroom and took his seat next to Okano, feeling hugely dissapointed.

"She rejected you didn't she?" Asked Okano.

"Yep, fastest one to do it too." Said Maehara. "I never even got to ask her out before being rejected. And after all that time too."

Maehara groaned.

"It was like waiting a long time for a video game, only for it to suddenly get canceled."

"Well thats life." Said Okano.

"Its a shame too, I'm all out of hot students to ask out."

Yada took her seat as Maehara sighed.

"Just look at those legs..."

Okano resisted he urge to kick Maehara as two individuals in suits; a man and a woman stepped into the classroom.

"Whats going on?" Asked Maehara. "These guys can't be our new teacher?"

Suddenly another suited man with black hair and notable eyebrows stepped into the classroom and stood next to the teacher's podium. He surveyed the classroom with his eyes before speaking in a very serious tone.

"Good morning students." Said the man. "I want you all to listen closely to what I'm about to tell you and show you."

* * *

 **Yeah I really did not like how this chapter turned out. Originally it was just Yada flat out rejecting Maehara so I added the intro to make the rejection a bit more humorous. So I'm going to be making this a double upload, with another chapter coming later in the day.**

 **In other news The Graduation Album came out (I ordered a copy for myself but it hasn't arrived) and one of the comics in it filled my with inspiration to get out of a writers block I was stuck in and i'm into the second chapter of a story you'll all be seeing hopefully fairly soon. As to what the pairing is, its a surprise.**


	10. Hara

To say Maehara was surprised by the sudden turn of events would be an understatement.

He was flabbergasted.

Their new teacher was not only an octopus creature that was responsible for destroying the moon, but they were informed by the man, Karasuma that they had to kill him in a year or else earth would be destroyed as well. In the blink of an eye class 3-E turned into an assassination classroom.

The morning's assassination attempt failed miserably. Maehara panted heavily as he dropped his gun.

"I hate these things..."

They had all open fired on their new teacher Korosensei and missed every single shot.

"Better luck next time class." Said Korosensei.

Maehara groaned and sat down in his seat.

"And we're supposed to kill this thing before graduation?"

Maehara felt his face hit his desk before a tentacle propped it back up.

"Don't fall asleep now." Said Korosensei. "Theres still the entire school day left."

Maehara groaned again.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

It had been a long day.

Between the lessons, a bomb going off in class, and Korosensei threatening to go after their families, Maehara knew he'd need to unwind today.

Maehara packed up his school bag as Isogai stood next to him.

"Damn that teacher is rough..." Muttered Maehara.

"He's definitely unique." Said Isogai.

"Man I need to cut loose after a day like today." Said Maehara. "Think I'll ask Hara out."

"Hara Sumire?" Asked Isogai. "Hara as in the girl in the back?"

"Yeah the pudgy one."

"I didn't think she'd be your type." Said Isogai.

Maehara shrugged.

"Beggars can't be choosers."

Maehara got up and made his way towards the back, where Hara was packing up her own school bag.

"Hey there Hara, got a sec?"

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Do you have any plans for after school?" Asked Maehara.

"No why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to grab a bite to eat." Said Maehara.

"I could eat." Said Hara. "Let me see if anyone else-"

"Actually I was hoping it would be just the two of us." Maehara interupted.

"... You're asking me out." Said Hara.

"I might be."

"Why?"

"I'd like to get to know you better." Said Maehara.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to be classmates for the rest of the year so we might as well get to know eachother."

"And why not ask someone you talk with more?" Asked Hara. "You speak with Okano and Kataoka almost daily, why not see if they're interested?"

"I-"

"Its it because they rejected you?"

"Only one of them rejected me." Corrected Maehara. "So are we going out or not?"

"We'll get there." Said Hara "I just want to ask you a few more questions."

* * *

FIVE MINUTES LATER.

Maehara was an emotional mess, he was lying on the floor crying like a child with his head buried in his hands.

"I-I'm just seeking other g-girl's afec-ctions because my m-mom didn't p-pay enough attention to m-me!" He sobbed.

"There, there." Said Hara as she patted his back reassuringly. Things like this are surprisingly common. You don't get enough affection from family so you look for it elsewhere, anywhere really. Thats why you get over rejection so easily."

"Sniff... You're so nice Hara..."

Hara smiled at her classmate.

"Just helping a classmate out."

"So... Did you wanna grab a bite?"

"Hell no."

Maehara resumed sobbing.

"There it is again!"

Hara sighed.

"You're like a child aren't you."

* * *

The next day Maehara walked to school normally with Isogai.

"So how did it go with Hara?"

"... It was interesting." Said Maehara. "I learned something about myself... Got rejected... Spent the evening hanging out with my mother."

"... What did she do to you?" Asked Isogai.

"She just... Asked me things..."

"Are you... Done flirting with girls?" Asked Isogai.

"No but I think I'm going to tell my mom that I love her more often."

"... Jeez."


	11. Manami

Time passed, and the classroom hadn't managed to kill Korosensei, it wasn't until Karma Akabane rejoined that they actually managed to harm their teacher. Slowly but surely they were making progress towards their goal. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Maehara's romantic endeavors.

Maehara's eyes lit up as he saw Okuda Manami hand Korosensei a bottle of poison.

"Wow, talk about blunt." Muttered Maehara. "Straight to the point... I like that."

Kataoka raised en eyebrow as she noticed Maehara's sudden interest.

"You're going to ask her out aren't you?" Asked Kataoka.

"Yep."

"You know shes probably going to reject you right?" Said Kataoka.

"A girl like Okuda? Reject me? I doubt it." Said Maehara. "I mean how could someone like her turn away a stud muffin like me?"

Kataoka rolled her eyes.

"Studmuffin?... Jeez how does Isogai put up with this daily?"

* * *

The next day after classes Manami was in the science lab working with chemicals as Maehara approached her.

"Hey Okuda."

The chemist turned her attention from her project to Maehara.

"Oh, Maehara, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see what you were up to." said Maehara "Also not bad with the poisons today."

"It really wasn't that great." Said Manami. "It didn't work and it only made our assassination harder."

"Don't get too down about it." Said Maehara "You'll find out a poison that can kill him one of these days."

Manami smiled at Maehara.

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"Anything for a pretty girl like you."

The bespeckled girl's face turned a bright red and steam could be seen rising from the top of her head.

"P-P-P-PRETTY?! I'm not that pretty really, I'm just a geeky looking girl who likes chemistry."

"You're not giving yourself enough credit." Said Maehara. "You are pretty, in your own way."

N-No really I'm-"

In her nervous state Manami accidentally knocked over a vial of chemicals, creating a small purple gas cloud as its beaker shattered. The shy chemist unintentionally inhaled the fumes.

"I'm... Very... Unextrordinay..."

Manami fell face first onto the ground and began snoring.

"... The hell?"

"What did you do Maehara?"

Maehara turned and saw the familiar red hair of Karma Akabane approaching him.

"I heard a crash and- Okuda?"

Karma approached Manami and examined the sleeping girl.

"She inhaled some sort of purple gas after she knocked over the vial." Said Maehara "I guess it was a sleeping gas of some sort."

"Okuda doesn't make mistakes like that." Said Karma. "Not intentionally, especially since shes our best chemist."

Karma picked Manami up and walked over to Maehara.

"You made her feel uncomfortable didn't you?"

"N-No! Maybe... Possibly."

Karma sighed and leaned in close to the blonde.

"Do us both a favor and stay away from Okuda."

Maehara nervously nodded, not wanting to get on the redhead's bad side.

"Good, now I'm going to make sure she gets home safely." Said Karma. "See you in class tomorrow, or not... Haven't decided if I'll be here that day."

Karma left with the sleeping chemist as Maehara gulped nervously.

"Jeez, I try to get closer to Okuda only for Akabane to swoop in and take her home."

Maehara groaned.

"... Akabane seemed oddly fond of her though... OH SHIT AKABANE WAS FOND OF HER!"

Maehara cringed as he imagined the horror that would come from the class chemist teaming up with the class demon.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I was on a birthday trip and couldn't access the internet easily.**

 **I'm sure alot of people were excited to see the Manami chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint them. We're down to two more girls left; Fuwa and Kirara, so expect this story to reach its conclusion fairly soon.**


	12. Fuwa

Maehara wasn't a huge manga fan but he had his interests. He enjoyed a good manga every now and then, and today was a now day for him.

Maehara browsed through the bookstore's manga collection intently as he searched for his book of choice.

"Lets see... Naruto... One piece... Why do they always put the super popular manga up first... Ah there we go!"

He grabbed what he came for, the latest volume of Nisekoi.

"Found it."

"Huh, never pegged you for a fan of that kind of stuff."

Maehara turned around and saw his classmate Yuzuki Fuwa, standing nearby holding a small pile of manga.

"Then again I guess a guy like you would be into harems."

"Oh Fuwa, fancy seeing you here." Said Maehara.

"Ditto, you're one of the last people I'd expect to see here." Said Fuwa. "I mean I usually see Takebayashi around here but we don't really talk."

"You don't? I thought you two would have common ground over this kinda stuff."

"You'd think." Said Fuwa. "But our tastes are too different."

Fuwa clenched her fist and posed for effect.

"I like the action packed, mystery filled, youthful shonen manga. Takebayashi on the other hand is into more "mature" and moe kind of stuff you see in those dime a dozen animes on tv."

She crossed her arms.

"Dengeki bunko loving lowlife..."

Maehara scratched his chin.

"Maybe I can use Fuwa's interest in manga to score a date." Thought Maehara. "I know enough about Shonen to carry a conversation."

Maehara cleared his throat.

"I know how you feel." Said Maehara. "Shonen's the best."

"Finally someone in my class understands!" Said Fuwa. "The action, the intrigue, the drama, truly it is the peak of serialized print media!"

"So, do you have any favorites?" Asked Maehara.

"Well theres this certain detective manga that I absolutely love about a demon, but I can't talk about that one. I'm also into the classics, Dragon Ball, One Piece, Hunter x Hunter, oh and we can't forget Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, specifically part 4 of course. And you?"

"Well I like things like this for one thing." Said Maehara, gesturing to his copy of Nisekoi. "I also enjoy the occasional Tu Love R-"

Maehara noticed Fuwa had a disgusted expression on her face.

"R-iko!" Said Maehara "Yeah, Toriko... Love that food fighting... Oh and I liked Bakuman and Eyeshield 21 too."

"Good choices."

"But my all time favorite is a modern classic, an epic tale of combat and taking responsibility." Said Maehara.

"Ooh! Sounds exciting, wonder what it is." Said Fuwa with a smile.

Maehara crossed his arms and smiled proudly.

"Bleach."

Fuwa instantly dropped her books, her face still bearing its interested smile.

"..."

"Uh, Fuwa?"

"... Don't talk to me you tasteless worm."

She picked up her books and walked away as Maehara raised an eyebrow.

"... Is Bleach really that bad!?"

* * *

Maehara sighed as he sat in his room, reading his newly purchased manga.

"Well I blew it with Fuwa..." Muttered Maehara. "Which means theres only one girl left."

Maehara shivered as he thought about her.

"God am I desperate."

* * *

 **I know I said I was going to order the chapters by the order I thought Maehara would go after the girls, but this chapter was an exception. I forgot to write Fuwa's chapter and remembered as I was writing Kirara's chapter, ironically enough this is one of my favorite chapters.**

 **Also, I've only actually read three of the manga listed in this chapter. The first person to correctly guess all three gets a sneak peak at an upcoming story I'm writing.**

 **Tanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter.**


	13. Kirara

Maehara gulped nervously as he looked to the back of the classroom with Isogai.

"Do you really want to do this?" Asked Isogai.

"She's the only girl I haven't asked out yet." Said Maehara. "I have to."

"Nobody's making you-"

"I'm making me." Said Maehara. "Besides, this is Hazama we're talking about. The most unattractive girl in class. She might actually say yes."

"And if she does then what?" Asked Isogai.

"... We'll see."

Maehara took a deep breath and walked over to his dark haired classmate, who was reading a book.

"H-Hey Hazama..."

She put down her book and looked at Maehara.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk, get to know you." Said Maehara.

"Oh, so you want to know more about me?" Said Kirara. '"Very well."

She cleared her throat.

"I was always a dark child, which is probably why my father left." She began. "My mother-"

"N-Not like that." Said Maehara. "Like... Aw screw it do you wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Right to the point, I like that." Said Kirara. "I'm not a movie person but I can think of other fun activities we could do."

She smiled evily.

"We could meet up for a seyonce by the abandoned house on Ryouma street, or perhaps we could try contacting a demon to kill Korosensei, I've been wanting to try that but I could never find fresh virgin blood."

"Why not use your own?"

"I have sensitive blood."

Kirara's grin grew even further.

"Or even better, lets see about channeling the dark spirit of a dead serial killer into you-"

"Never mind I'm out." Maehara walked away as Kirara went back to her book.

"Creep them out until they leave." muttered Kirara "Works every time."

Nearby Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Yoshida gave her a disturbed look.

"Jeez Hazama..." Muttered Terasaka.

"Remind me never to date you." Said Muramatsu.

"Yikes." Added Yoshida.

* * *

 **And thats the last girl (sorta). Sorry about not updating in awhile, I got caught up with some things.**

 **The only thing left now is the epilogue (sorta)**


	14. Epilogue

Maehara sighed as he walked out of the classroom with Isogai.

"I can't believe not a single girl in this class would go out with me." Said Maehara. "I mean I'm a pretty attractive guy right?"

"Looks aren't everything." Said Isogai.

"True... Being rich helps."

Isogai facepalmed.

"I expected a rejection or two but every girl in class?" Said Maehara. "Talk about rotten luck."

The playboy shrugged.

"Well theres still girls in the main building, that Kaho girl seems like a possibility...oh can't forget those high school girls either!"

Isogai groaned.

"You have a problem..."

"Hey wait up!" Called a voice

Okano ran over to the two.

"Maehara are we still walking home together?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I was just talking with Isogai for a minute." Replied Maehara. "Well, good luck with your class Rep meeting."

Maehara and Okano departed and began a conversation as Isogai smiled.

"I swear that guy can be dense sometimes." He muttered to himself. "Doesn't even realize that his attempts weren't a complete failure."

* * *

"So you're all out of girls to hit on?" Asked Okano.

"Yeah, guess word about my... Multitasking got out."

"At least call it what it is." Said Okano. "Cheating."

"Whatever. I can still pick up girls from other schools and maybe some of the first years."

Okano rolled her eyes.

"Whatever womanizing bastered..." She muttered to herself.

"You say something?"

"N-Nothing!"

They continued to walk, not noticing that Korosensei was in the trees above them, taking notes.

"Hm... Hopefully Maehara will outgrow this flirty part of himself and pick one woman to be happy with..." Muttered Korosensei. "But until then this will make for some juicy gossip! Nuruhuhu!"

Korosensei continued to laugh as he wrote in his notebook.

* * *

 **Well thats the end of this story, it was fun to write and I'm glad it got so much feedback. Unfortunately I'm suffering from a writer's block on what to write next. I have two stories already finished that I can upload before the end of the year but other than that I'm stuck.**

 **I want to write more for Danganronpa since the new anime is airing but not much hits me in terms of inspiration. Only thing I can write without getting stuck so far has been this short story I'm working on; which isn't fanfiction.**

 **I'm also nearly done with the 2nd proofreading of my secret project: a story I've been working on for over a year; which will hopefully see the light of day soon.**

 **Anyways Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next story.**

 **I do have one last thing for this story though so... I guess it's not completely over yet.**


	15. Bonus: Ritsu

Maehara stared at Ritsu with a conflicted look on his face.

"Should I?... Can I?"

Isogai looked at his friend with concern.

"Something wrong?" Asked Isogai.

"Yeah, I'm conflicted towards the AI..."

"Conflicted?" Asked Isogai. "What are you conflicted about? Oh god don't tell me you're thinking about flirting with the AI, you're going to flirt with the AI aren't you?"

"Haven't decided." Said Maehara. "I mean it is technically a girl, but I can't really take it out on dates."

Maehara scratched his chin.

"But I could bring the date to her..."

Maehara imagined having a romantic candlelit dinner in the classroom with Ritsu. In his head Isogai walked by dressed as a butler and spoke to him.

"Don't."

Maehara snapped back to reality and looked at Ritsu.

"I might be able to make it work..."

"Don't hit on the robot." Said Isogai.

"But then again it might get dull dating an AI... What if she hacks into my phone and discovers that I'm cheating on her."

"THEN DON'T CHEAT!" Said Isogai.

Maehara gulped nervously and clenched his fists.

"I'm going to do it..."

"Oh god Maehara don't..." Muttered Isogai.

Maehara took his first step and bumped into a very aggravated looking Karasuma.

"Ritsu is a high tech military weapon designed to kill and adapt to its circumstances." Said Karasuma. "It is not your waifu."

The teacher glared at Maehara.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Maehara stepped back and shivered.

"S-S-Sir yes s-sir-r..."

In the end Maehara did not flirt with Ritsu.

* * *

 **I thought I'd add in Ritsu for fun.**

 **Anyways I've got another Assassination classroom story coming soon set in the same post Class-E setting as Reconnect, and another one after that.**

 **But once that story wraps up I have no remaining Assassination classroom stories aside from an incomplete one shot That I'm not going to talk about.**

 **Again thanks for sticking with the story and I'll see you hopefully in the next one.**


End file.
